Starting again
by mileygurl
Summary: Joey comes back can they begin again. Fresh from hurt and betrayal


The tear stains on her cheeks had been there for two hours now, fresh tears had come and gone, but the stains stayed. She couldn't believe what she had heard, could not fathom how Charlie could do that to her, not after everything they had been through together. But it must be true Xavier wouldn't make up something like that, especially when he didn't even know that she was listening in on his conversation. She didn't know what to do, she had contemplated just running away, not giving charlie the chance to defend herself, so that she would not see how deeply betrayed and hurt she felt. Like her whole heart wasn't being ripped into shreds each second, before repairing itself and being ripped into more shreds.

She didn't know how long she sat there for curled up on the couch with her eyes closed, but she heard Ruby come in, and then Leah and VJ followed closely by Charlie. She could hear them all in the kitchen, trying to be quiet thinking she was sleeping, not that she just didn't want to speak to them. She knew in about three minutes Charlie was going to try and wake her, by means of a kiss or a shake but either of those meant that she would have to touch her and the thought of touching Charlie at the moment made her want to be sick. Kind of like the feeling she had whenever she went near Robbo.

She could hear the footsteps getting closer, she squinted her eyes open a bit and could see charlie's face coming towards her. Before she could stop herself she had screamed out, "Don't touch me!" before jumping up off the couch. Charlie took a step back, looking confused and slightly hurt and gave Joey a confused look. "Sorry I just feel sick at the moment."

"Oh okay. Do you want to go to bed and I'll bring you your dinner?" Charlie asked with a small smile but Joey didn't return it, confusing Charlie even more.

"No. I'll eat with everyone," she said, sitting down at the table, inbetween Leah and VJ, which was normally Ruby's seat. Ruby looked slightly confused but sat next to Charlie all the same, but now Charlie was worried, Joey didn't want her to touch her or to sit next to her something was going on.

Dinner was quiet and as they cleaned up Joey excused herself to go to bed, Charlie quickly followed wanting to know what was wrong. Joey was already under the covers and feigned sleep when Charlie came through the door. She watched her for a moment before sitting down on the bed.

"Joey...Joey? I know you're not asleep. Please tell me why you're avoiding me," Charlie begged.

"I do not want to talk to you," Joey whispered and Charlie took a sharp intake of breath.

"Why? What did I do," Charlie asked. Joey couldn't believe that she would just sit there and act all innoc ent, like she hadn't cheated on her, or lied to her.

"Don't you dare sit there and lie straight to my face Charlie!" Joey yelled and Charlie was taken aback. "I trusted you! I put my faith in you. I gave you everything I had, everything that I could offer, but it wasn't enough. Not for you!" Joey screamed at her, tears once again appearing in her golden orbs.

"Please don't say that. It was enough. It is enough," Charlie begged now knowing what Joey knew.

"You know what? I probably could have forgiven you for cheating. I mean you were messed up after the car thing and what happened at Ruby's school, I would have understood why you felt the necessity to have sex with Hugo," Joey said calmly and Charlie realised how bad it sounded. "But the fact that you lied to me, that you didn't tell me, that you went from his bed back to me and you didn't say anything! Not one word Charlie! That's the part I can't forgive. To find out by hearing Xavier and Hugo talking saying that Martha and Ruby wouldn't tell. Like the whole town knew that you had fooled around behind my back and they were all lying to protect you!" Joey yelled, tears gushing down her face.

"It wasn't like that. The whole town doesn't know and it was a mistake Joey. A mistake that made me realise that I can't lose you that I can't be without you, because I am in love with you and I don't care who knows it," Charlie cried trying to take Joey's hand but she pulled it back.

"It's too late. You've lost me."

"Don't say that you don't mean it," Charlie whispered.

"I do. I'm leaving tomorrow, for a month, try and put things in perspective, try to heal myself," Joey said.

"Please don't go. We can get through this."

"Maybe when I come back we can try again. But at the moment I can't trust you and I don't know when I will," Joey replied, she hesitated before leaning over and chastely kissing Charlie on the mouth. "You need to sleep with Ruby tonight." Charlie got up numb from shock and walked to the door.

"I love you Joey," she whispered into the darkness.

"Obviously not enough," came her soft reply. Charlie collapsed onto Ruby bed the tears pouring out, as she tried to explain to her sister that Joey knew and that she was leaving tomorrow, before she cried herself to sleep.

In the room across the hall, Joey had cried herself to sleep as well, with tear stains tatooed onto her cheeks, she had a feeling that the hurt for this was never going to leave her. Which left her wondering if she and Charlie really would have a second chance at thing when she got back from her trip.

All she could to was hope.

To say a month was a long time was the biggest understatement that Charlie ever thought exsisted. The days seemed to drone on forever and she was thankful when she could finally go to sleep, crossing off another day on the imaginary calander in her head. Work was endless but it helped keep her mind off of Joey and wondering what she was doing every second of every day. She just hoped the remaining days would go by quicker than the last.

Joey was having a great time on the boat. She had made some great friends, whom she had even opened up to a little bit, telling them she was gay and still totally in love with someone who had cheated on her. With a guy! Jay, Liam Alexis and Ally thought that she should give Charlie another chance, Jesse, Ky and Lil thought she should start fresh with no Charlie and Shae obstained from the conversation saying only Joey knew if she could trust her again. Charlie was never far from her thoughts. Whilst she had forgiven her for sleeping with Hugo, she still didn't know if she could trust her. But she realised that she would never know until she was back in the bay, back to Charlie.

Finally the day had arrived. It had been thirty-one days since they had said good-bye, since they had touched or seen each other. Joey's boat got in at five o' clock in the morning and she didn't expect anyone to come meet her. She didn't know where she was going to go. Shae had said she could crash at her place till she found a apartment, and she was considering it but she was shocked to the hilt when she steped off the boat and saw her beautiful ex girlfriend waiting at the end of the dock.

Charlie had barely been able to sleep last night, she had crawled in with Ruby around two in the morning, hoping it would calm her nerves but it didn't. She stayed staring at the ceiling until she got up at four-thirty so she could go and meet Joey. She knew Joey wouldn't expect her to be there and Charlie didn't know if she had found a place to live but Leah had made it clear that this was Joey's home too now, if she wanted it to be and that VJ missed her like crazy. As she stood at the end of the dock, she lost her breath as she saw Joey step off of the boat. God she had missed her.

Joey picked up her bag and walked cautiously through the rest of her friends meeting their families until she came to stand in front of Charlie. Neither of them knew what to do as they stood there akwardly. Finally Charlie plucked up the courage to speak. "I missed you,' she whispered with a small smile.

Joey returned the smile. "I missed you too. A month has never seemed so long," Joey said and Charlie nodded her head in agreement. Suddenly there was a figure standing behind her and Joey turned around to see Ky with a solem look on his face. "Ky this is Charlie, Charlie Ky," Joey introduced them.

"Nice to meet you," Charlie said.

"You too," Ky replied shortly and Charlie frowned. "Jolie I'll see you later I've got to run but we'll catch up soon okay," he said and she nodded her head, accepting his hug.

"Later skater," she said and he grinned before running off. Seeing the frown on Charlie's face she started to explain. "He's not your biggest fan, he doesn't think I should give you another chance."

"Oh."

"Yeah but..." Joey started to say but was interupted by a squeal and the rest of the gang made their way over to Charlie and Joey.

"Oh My God you must be Charlie!" Alexis squealed and Charlie nodded. "We have heared so much about you, you're the only thing Jolie talks about." Charlie smiled happy but confused at the name. "You weren't exaggerating she is hot!" Jay exclaimed and Charlie blushed.

"Okay guys that's enough, please. Charlie this is Liam, Jay, Alexis, Lil, Jesse, Ally and the greatest girl in the world Shae. Guys this is Charlie," Joey said introducing everyone. Lil and Jesse smiled even though they weren't her fans.

"Jolie are you staying at mine?" Shae asked and Charlie felt hot tears prick her eyes. Joey looked up at Charlie and saw the tears, she raised her eyebrows, urging her to say something.

"Leah says that your welcome back, it's your home now as well," Charlie whispered making Joey smile.

"I think I'll go home but I'll come by later. Thanks. I'll see you guys later," Joey said hugging each person in turn.

"By Jolie!" they all yelled as she and Charlie walked to the car.

"So where did they get Jolie from?" Charlie asked and Joey chuckled.

"Oh, um it's actually because I talked about you so much. They felt lik you were there so Shae took half of my name and halh of yours and she started to call me Jolie and then everyone did and it kind of stuck. But I like it, I feel like I belong."

"That's good," Charlie said as they got into the car. The ride home was a silent one, Joey wasn't going to be the first one to say something it was Charlie who had cheated and she was the one who had to make amends. "Um...we're having a little welcome back party for you tonight. It was VJ's idea, he's missed you like crazy. It's only a few people, Aiden, Belle, Nicole, Xavier," Charlie said and Joey nodded with a small smile.

"Is Hugo going to be there?" Joey asked and Charlie was shocked. Shocked that Joey would think Charlie would invite him and shocked that Joey had bought him up in the first place. "No of course not. I'm not stupid," Charlie said her voice raising, and Joey raised her eyebrows. "I'm sorry but I didn't know you thought I would ever be that insensitive," Charlie whispered, tears prickling her eyes and Joey began to feel guilty.

"I'm sorry. I know you're not that insensitive," Joey whispered back an Charlie nodded. They arrived back at the house and eveyone was awake and making breakfast. "JOEY!" VJ yelled running into her open arms. "I missed you," he said and Joey smiled.

"I missed you too mate," she said and he pulled her down so he could whisper in her ear.

"Charlie missed you too. She cried lots, but I'm not supposed to know so don't tell okay?" he asked and she nodded her head, before sealing her lips and smiling at him. After hugging Leah and Ruby, they sat down to bacon and eggs. Halfway through breaky Joey pulled something out of her bag and handed it to VJ. He quickly unwrapped it and found a pirate telescope. "Wicked! Is it real?" he asked.

"Of course it's real! I bought it on some island that we stayed at for a few days," Joey replied and VJ grinned.

"Thanks Joey. It's awesome!' he said as he got up and went to his room.

"You didn't have to get him anything," Leah stated.

"It's cool. He thinks he's my little spy anyway," Joey replied. Everyone dissapeared after breakfast, leaving just Joey and Charlie. "I think I'm going to go lie down for awhile. In a real bed," Joey said.

"Oh," charlie said trying not to sound as dissapointed as she was.

Joey hessitated for a second before she spoke again. "Would you like to lie down with me? Just lying down," She asked and Charlie smiled before nodding. They made their way to the bedroom and layed down on top of the covers, taking off their jackets and shoes. Charlie didn't know if Joey wanted her to touch her yet, so she left her hands dangling at her side. She knew she wouldn't be able to sleep, not with Joey so close.

Joey knew Charlie was nervous, so was she. But she wasn't going to be this close to Charlie and not have her touch her. So she moved one of hands over her body, grabbing Charlie's hand and bringing it to wrap around her waist, resting on her exposed stomach, making fireworks errupt. Charlie was shocked but incredibly happy that Joey wanted her to hold her. She snuggled in closer to her, smelling her musky scent and savouring the moment. Neither of them fell asleep fast, each taking the time to memorize their moments together after being apart for so long. Joey curled her body into Charlie's making Charlie gasp at the feeling of her body on fire. Every touch from Joey made her feel the need for an extremely cold shower. Charlie tightened her grip on Joey never wanting them to move from this position and they both fell into a peaceful slumber.

After what seemed like years Joey awoke, finding that through sleep she had moved to lay her head on Charlie's chest, her breast becoming her pillow. She moved skillfully as not to wake her and sat up to observe her. She was always so beautiful, but when she slept she looked like an angel. Joey placed her hand on Charlie's face, stroking her cheek and letting her fingers trace her lips. How badly she wanted to kiss her, she just didn't know if she was ready for that yet. She knew Charlie would be all for it now. Oh how their roles had reversed. She let her fingers explore Charlie's body whilst she slept soundly. Her fingers trailed down her neck, into the cervix of her breasts, down her flat stomach, stopping to play with her bellybutton, making Charlie moan in her sleep. Hearing her moan drove Joey insane and she couldn't stop herself as she lent down and placed her mouth on Charlie's.

Charlie woke up startled, ready to fight off whomever it was that was attacking her, before realising that it was Joey. She smiled into the kiss, before readily responding as Joey's hands tangled into her hair. Charlie put her hands on Joey's waist holding her in place. Joey pushed her tongue through Charlie's lips and she moaned at the taste of her. Never had anything tasted so sweet, as their tongue's dueled, clothes started to be shed. Joey had managed to take off Charlie's tank top and her own all in three minutes. But as Joey's hands went for Charlie's shorts, Charlie pulled back and Joey looked devastated, like Charlie had broken her heart all over again.

"Wh..what's wrong," she whispered, looking Charlie in the eye.

"Nothing's wrong. I want this so badly, it's all I've wanted since you left, but I think that before we do this we need to talk through everything Joey. I don't want to lose you, I don't want this to be a one night thing."

"What like you and Hugo," Joey said and mentally cursed herself as she saw hurt and sadness coerse through Charlie's face as she stood up and put her shirt back on. Joey got redressed and stood too, walking over to Charlie. "I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to say that," she said as she wiped away the lone tear that had escaped for Charlie.

"It's fine."

"No it's not. You were being kind and thoughtful and I was being a bitch," Joey replied and Charlie looked shocked that she had cursed. "You're right we should talk about everything and we should get ready for this party," Joey said and Charlie nodded moving to the dresser and grabbing some clothes and then went to leave the room, but Joey put her arm out and pulled her around. "Please stay," she asked quietly and Charlie nodded, turning back to the bed and removing her clothes whilst Joey did the same. They re-dressed quietly and made their way to the kitchen to help Leah with the party food.

People started arriving at five, a few more than Charlie had mentioned but they all welcomed Joey back. Leah told Joey to invite her friends from the boat and Joey messaged them, telling them they were welcome to come. Charlie mostly stayed at Joey's side, opting to stay with her than talk to her other friends. Joey still felt bad about what she had said about Hugo, so she let her hand dangle to her side and took Charlie's hand in her own, entwining their finers together, making Charlie smile. Their little moment was interupted by someone yelling out "Jolie!" They turned and were met by the faces of Joey's friends. Charlie went to retract her hand but Joey would not allow it, bringing Charlie over to greet her friends.

"Hey guys. You remember Charlie," she said and they nodded each saying hello, as Charlie bought the hand that wasn't being held up to wave a little. Charlie couldn't help but feel jealous as the night wore on. She was happy that Joey had friends, people to rely on. Ky was extremly protective of her and Charlie had a feeling that even though he knew she was gay he still had a little crush on her. Lil and Jesse seemed to be an item and were dead set on the fact that Charlie was not a good idea for Joey, and whilst they were not out right rude they did shoot her a dirty look or two through-out the night. Alexis and Ally were twins and seemed to love the fact that Joey was a lesbian, it was the new 'thing.' Liam and Jay were friendly mostly because they thought that Charlie was hot. Shae was the only one that was quiet and she was the one that Charlie was jealous of, it seemed that Joey relied on her opinion.

Whilst the others went to mingle with the other people, Shae stayed close to Joey, they chatted like they had known each other for years and not just a few weeks. Joey tried to keep Charlie in the conversation but she had no idea what they were talking about so she just continued to stare at Joey taking in everything about her.

Joey held onto Charlie's hand for exactly four hours and forty-three minutes, and Charlie was all for it. It was only after she had finished her fifth drink that she really needed to go to the bathroom. Joey was talking to Shae and Ky about something, so Charlie tried to ease the hand out of hers, but Joey noticed and held on tighter, making Charlie smile slightly. She lent over and whispered into her ear, "Joey I really need to go to the bathroom." Joey turned to her a small smile playing on her lips.

"I'll come with you,' she said making Ky frown.

"Jolie stay here," he said but Joey shook her head.

"Nah I need to go as well. I'll be back in a second," she replied leading Charlie to the bathroom. Charlie waited on the couch for Joey to finish and when she did she took a seat beside her.

"I think your friend likes you," Charlie whispered and Joey laughed, making Charlie frown.

"He doesn't like me he's in love with me. We played spin the bottle whilst we were on the boat and I had to kiss him." Charlie felt tears spring to eyes. Imagining Joey kiss anyone except her made her want to throw up. "It was a game Charlie. Anyway after that he said he was infatuated with me. He did everything for me, that's when I knew I had to tell them I was gay and in love with someone back home. Ky was heartbroken and that is the only reason he doesn't like you," Joey said and Charlie nodded not able to look at her. Joey moved her hand under Charlie's chin and bought her face up to meet hers. "It meant nothing Charlie. I was still in love with you... I am still in love with you," Joey whispered, her face coming down to meet Charlie's in a passionate kiss. Joey's tongue made it's way back into Charlie's mouth, where it seemed to belong, making both Charlie and Joey moan. Joey's hands reached down to rest on Charlie's thigh, quickly making their way up her dress. Charlie moved slightly, so that she was not straddling Joey as she pamppered kisses along her jaw and collarbone. "W...we.. have to stop," Joey panted out, but Charlie ignored her as she sucked on the pulse point making Joey groan. "We really need to stop. Lots a...uh lots of pe..people waiting for us," she said as she pushed Charlie off carefully.

Charlie didn't want to go back out there but after Joey had told her that they would continue what they started after everyone had left, Charlie was eager to get out there and help everyone get on their way. She needed to feel Joey's kiss and touch otherwise she thought she was going to go insane. Insane in the membrane insane got no brain. People had already started to leave, only Joey's friends remaining and Xavier. They walked over to Joey's group of friends, with Charlie squeezing her hand, indicating she wanted this to be quick.

"Thanks for coming you guys. It means a lot," Joey said smiling at her friends.

"Jolie we're going to go to this club that Shae knows of. Do you wanna come?" Jay asked. Joey looked sideways and saw Charlie's crestfallen face, she knew what Charlie wanted and it was what Joey wanted too. She squeezed Charlie's hand and smiled at her, getting a small smile in return.

"Nah that's cool. I think I'm just going to go to sleep. But we have tomorrow off so I'll meet up with you all then okay?" Joey replied and they nodded. They took turns hugging her, she had to let go of Charlie's hand to hug them back. When it was Ky's turn he kissed her cheek, which made the other guys kiss her cheek. Joey blushed, embarrased and Charlie felt angry, but it dispersed as soon as they had all left. They tidied up the back yard before making their way to Charlie's room.

As soon as they were in the room, Joey pulled charlie down on top of her, none to gently and was kissing her again. Charlie seeked entrance into her mouth and Joey granted it, and as their tongue's danced together and they were lost in the ecstacy of one another for the rest of the night, exploring each others bodies for the first time in three months.


End file.
